


Latching onto you

by misskraken



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskraken/pseuds/misskraken
Summary: They really need to stop having sex in the throne room





	Latching onto you

**Author's Note:**

> *Miranda Priestly voice* M’Challa pwp? For spring? Groundbreaking.

They really need to stop having sex in the throne room.

T’Challa has been meaning to tell M’Baku this. It’s unseemly. It’s obvious. It’s borderline sacrilegious. He knows the walls are soundproof, yet his face still flames at the slight smirks that play around the Dora Milaj’s mouths when he waves them out of the room after council meetings.

And yet...

Nevertheless, T’Challa has tried to maintain some level of propriety. They have not fucked anywhere but their bedroom for the past month, and T’Challa is optimistic about their self-control.

At least, he was until this morning.

M’Baku is in one of his moods again, has been for the entire council meeting. Oh, he maintains his decorum well enough, offering concise and eloquent answers when he is prompted, but T’Challa feels M’Baku’s eyes rolling over his body whenever he is not looking. When T’Challa steals a look over in M’Baku’s direction and meets his hungry eyes, M’Baku is scratching his beard with a knowing smirk on his face, looking for all the world like a fat palace cat plotting to snatch one of the mourning doves in the courtyard.

When the meeting ends, T’Challa gets up from his throne and mingles with his council. As they begin to filter out of the throne room, M’Baku remains in his seat, as silent and grinning as a sphinx.

When the Border Tribe elder finally takes her leave, T’Challa sighs wearily and motions the guards out of the room as well.

M’Baku breaks into raucous laughter as soon as the door closes, and T’Challa rolls his eyes.

“You are going to give me a stomach ulcer one of these days,” T’Challa says, keeping his back so that M’Baku does not see his smile. “Looking at me like that in front of the entire council... for shame, M’Baku.”

T’Challa hears the rustle of M’Baku’s grass skirt as he gets up and crosses the room. Then a pair of strong arms enfolds him from behind, and T’Challa’s heart flips within his chest. T’Challa leans back against M’Baku’s broad chest and inhales his scent: clean skin and cedar, the smell of the mountains he calls home. 

“I would think that the Herb protected you from such mundane problems,” M’Baku says, planting a sloppy kiss on T’Challa’s cheek. One broad hand spreads across T’Challa’s belly, fingers brushing just below his navel, and his breath catches in his throat. “But if I really am too much for your poor nerves, you need only tell me to stop.”

T’Challa twists in his arms and gazes up into M’Baku’s eyes. He looks even more handsome than usual, his skin and eyes shining with health and vitality. They have been lovers for over a year, and the novelty of M’Baku’s love is still as fresh and strong as it was the day they fell into bed together.

T’Challa leans forward and kisses him then, his hands coming up to frame M’Baku’s face.

“You know I can never say no to you,” T’Challa murmurs.

M’Baku grins and kisses T’Challa again, but this time the kiss is wet and dirty, his tongue sliding into T’Challa’s mouth and his hands snaking around to knead T’Challa’s ass.

“Do you know what watching you during those meetings does to me?” M’Baku nips at the T’Challa’s lower lip. “So calm, so regal... makes me want to bend you over your throne and show the council how beautiful you look when you come.”

T’Challa gasps and reaches beneath M’Baku’s skirt. His fingers wrap around M’Baku’s vast girth, and he begins to stroke him, slow and firm. M’Baku shudders, arching into the contact.

“What’s stopping you?” T’Challa says. 

M’Baku growls, scoops T’Challa up in his arms, and throws him over his shoulder. 

“Is that want you want, my king?” M’Baku says as he carries T’Challa over to his throne. 

“Yes,” T’Challa says breathlessly. “Yes, of course.

M’Baku turns his head to the side and kisses T’Challa’s hip before setting him back down on his feet in front of his throne. M’Baku pushes him into sitting position and braces himself against the armrests, bracketing T’Challa. He leans forward and kisses M’Baku’s throat.

“You are dangerous, do you know that, T’Challa?” M’Baku says, his voice low and gravelly in a way that makes T’Challa feel as if he has suddenly drunk a large amount of strong wine. “The first time I took you on your hands and knees, I thought I was going to lose my mind. The way you clamped down around me when you came, the way you screamed.” He reaches down and squeezes T’Challa’s erection through his pants, and T’Challa hisses through his teeth at the sudden contact.

“M’Baku,” he moans, “will you just get on with-“

M’Baku is wrestling T’Challa’s trousers down before the sentence is out of his mouth. T’Challa lifts his hips to help him, and M’Baku casts them to the floor. T’Challa opted not to wear underwear this morning, and M’Baku grins at T’Challa’s nakedness.

“And you accuse me of being opportunistic,” M’Baku says with a smirk.

“I am not opportunistic, darling,” T’Challa says mildly. “Perhaps your urges are just easy to predict.”

M’Baku laughs and grabs T’Challa by his ankles, lifting them up so that T’Challa is slouched in his throne. His eyes widen in shock when he sees T’Challa’s entrance.

“You prepared yourself,” he says. 

“Like I said,” T’Challa murmurs, reaching between his legs to massage the tender skin with his fingertips, “you are easy to predict.”

M’Baku makes a guttural noise in the back of his throat and pushes T’Challa’s legs back to that his toes brush the back of the throne above his head. He hurriedly strips his skirt off, and his cock swings free, massive and fully hard. Then he spreads T’Challa’s cheeks, lines himself up, and-

“Fuck,” T’Challa moans as he watches M’Baku slowly disappear inside of him, his hole stretching obscenely around its girth, and T’Challa does not know a more exquisite feeling than this burning fullness. When M’Baku bottoms out, neither of them move for a moment. Then M’Baku leans forward and kisses T’Challa between his ankles.

“Want to pump you full,” M’Baku whispers as he circles his hips. “Want to put so much of my seed inside you that it’s still leaking out of you during the next council meeting.”

“Then do it,” T’Challa gasps, arching his back in preparation for him. “Let them know I’m yours.”

M’Baku is all too happy to oblige, and as T’Challa’s orgasm pulls him viciously under, he wraps his arms around M’Baku’s shoulders and kisses him, clinging to him as if his very life depends on it.

~

When T’Challa regains the ability to think clearly, he is still on the throne, but now he is cradled in M’Baku’s ample lap. M’Baku kisses the top of his head and runs his fingers through the mess on T’Challa’s belly. 

“So this was your plan all along,” T’Challa says, his voice still hoarse with desire. 

“Hmmm?”

“You heard me,” T’Challa says, gesturing to the throne on which they sit. “You could not best me in combat, so you decided the quickest way to the throne was through my ass.”

M’Baku cups T’Challa’s left buttock in one hand and jiggles it, smirking all the while.

“Oh please,” M’Baku says, “I’m much too good of a fuck to settle for a mere throne.”

“So you believe you fuck like a god, oh mighty humble one?”

“My work speaks for itself, my love,” M’Baku says, punctuating his words with a kiss on T’Challa’s forehead. “But don’t worry. I consider you prize enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! I just wanted to say thank you for all your sweet comments. I know I don’t always respond, but every single one means so much to me. If there are any pairings/prompts that you would like to see in the future, please let me know!


End file.
